


All the Men Luke Skywalker Has Slept With

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Kinda fluffy at the end, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A reflection on all of the men that Luke Skywalker has slept with





	All the Men Luke Skywalker Has Slept With

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda sucks and also is my first attempt at writing smut. I regret nothing

Biggs Darklighter  
Biggs was Luke’s first boyfriend, first kiss, and first everything. After many awkward makeout sessions together, Biggs got Luke into bed for the first time. It was no surprise that Biggs was the dominant one, while Luke was submissive, even shy, in bed. Biggs gave the orders and Luke took them. Biggs didn’t have much more experience with men than Luke did, but Luke was still a virgin, so he focused on going slow and using a little too much lube. They explored each other’s bodies, discovering what the other liked. It didn’t last too long before Biggs coaxed an orgasm out of Luke, then finished himself soon after. Their second, and last time, together was much better. Both had a better idea of what they were doing, so there was less awkward fumbling. Biggs decorated Luke’s neck with hickies, enjoying the little whimpers Luke gave every time he sucked into the blond’s neck. Luke’s shyness in bed had vanished; in a brief moment of dominance, he shoved Biggs back onto the bed and gave him a quick blowjob. He wrapped his lips around the long length, using his hand for whatever he couldn’t fit, the side of his hand brushing against the thick mess of curls at the base. Luke was still new at blowjobs, and he still struggled a bit to take Biggs, but he managed, his cock twitching every time Biggs gave a low growl of pleasure. Biggs plowed into his lover while Luke scratched up his back, wanton moans escaping his lips as Biggs hit his sweet spot. They didn’t last much longer than the previous time, but they collapsed on top of each other when they were done, panting, sweating, and recovering from the aftershocks of their orgasms, unaware that it would be the last time they ever got to be intimate together.

Wedge Antilles  
Luke was frustrated. He was frustrated that he had to grieve over Biggs during a time like this and he was frustrated that a certain pilot wasn’t giving him the attention he pined for. The celebration of the destruction of the first Death Star was a night full of alcohol, chatter, and casual sex among the rebels, and Luke was desperate for something to take his mind off of this. Wedge came along, cute, flirty and kind of tipsy, and ended up being that something. Luke was the one in control this time, and Wedge wasn’t protesting. Luke experimentally sucked at Wedge’s nipples, the low sighs of pleasure Wedge gave going straight to Luke’s dick. Before Luke knew it, Wedge was stripped naked, kneeling in front of him and allowing himself to be prepped. Luke was nervous for his first time topping, but he eagerly worked his lubed up fingers in and out of Wedge, occasionally bumping his prostate to hear more of those little sighs. Luke slid his thick length into Wedge’s tight hole and struggled to catch his breath, he felt so fucking good. Wedge seemed to be enjoying it just as much, based on the grunts he gave. Luke’s eyes were glazed over, but he kept forcing them open so he could watch Wedge play with himself. Wedge wasn’t exactly big, but Luke got just as much satisfaction watching as Wedge stroked his cute little dick while being fucked. The short length and the neatly trimmed thatch of hair were a nice contrast to Biggs. Luke came first and finished off Wedge with his own hand. It was a one night stand, but it was exactly what Luke needed.

Han Solo  
Luke‘s had eyes for Han since the minute they met on Tatooine. But Han, much to Luke’s chagrin, seemed to have set his sights on Leia. It wasn’t until a particularly cold night on Hoth that Luke was able to confess his feelings to Han and, much to his delight, Han admitted he felt the same way. Han was, as Luke expected, great in bed. He was dominant, sensual, and oh god was he hot. Luke felt that he could stare at Han naked for hours; he loved being held by those muscular, hairy arms close to that broad, furry chest. His cock was thick and framed at the base by a cluster of dark curls, and Luke forgot that anything else existed when it was inside of him. Han introduced him to a world of pleasure he had never experienced before; rimming, spanking, blindfolds, frottage (which was a bit difficult to manage with their thick lengths), sex toys, so many wonderful things. Luke loved the experimentation, and he took a particular liking to riding Han in the pilot’s seat of the Falcon. Of course, Luke wasn’t always the submissive one; Han didn’t bottom for Luke very often, but on those rare occasions that he did, he gave the most beautiful sighs and grunts that Luke had ever heard. Luke was absolutely smitten with Han, both in bed and outside of bed, and the feeling was mutual. Luke knew that he could spend the rest of his life with Han, and when Han slid a ring on his finger that solidified it. He eagerly awaited spending his life with the man he loved; the great sex was just a bonus.


End file.
